An Unnatural Attraction
by TheStarCalledVega
Summary: Cassandra Vega, 6th year Slytherin, has an unnaturally strong attraction to a certain platinum blond with stormy grey eyes. This magnetic pull isn't one sided either, he feels it too. Cass will undergo extremely difficult decisions, life altering events, and pain. However Malfoy loves another. Can their feelings withstand this separation or will Cass fall to the dark side?


Cass was in love. She was also in denial of that love. She didn't want it to be love, not with him. Not when he was in love with another. The only thing she couldn't deny was that unnatural, exciting, and terrifying attraction they had towards each other. Like a military grade magnet they were pulled close but struggled to stay far. Draco Malfoy could not afford to cheat on his girlfriend with her; after all they were in love.

Cass knew that all she could be with him was the second best, the forgotten, and the unloved. She felt like there was a hole where her heart should be, a void in her soul but she would never tell him that. She couldn't be a home-wrecker, she had too much pride to try and do that. Thus she stuck to stolen glances and fantasies where they had worked out.

* * *

_It all started with one date out on the Malfoy property, out in the back of the manor._ _It was a walk through the woods. Neither could deny their feelings for one another, they were as strong as the Elder Wand of legend. The two potential lovebirds were walking through the trees when they came across a very secluded area. Their voices died down as their eyes were drawn to one another, in a deep trance of hormones. Draco caressed Cass's face tenderly as he spread his lips over hers. They were finally kissing but it felt like she was flying on a broom high above the quidditch pitch; that feeling of elation, being weightless and invincible. _

_Then they were on the ground, a blanket beneath them and their clothes coming off. Cass pulled his face back down towards hers in a passionate kiss full of fire and laced with her own magic that was reacting to her emotions. Draco asked her if she was sure she was ready but she was already too far gone, wrapped up in him and possibilities of love. She said yes in a breathy voice, completely ready for him. A quaffle to the lower abdomen had already broken her barrier but she was still a virgin. This would be her first time and she was a little scared. She barely had any time to think before they were one._

_They did it twice, once in the woods and once in her room at her house. She couldn't have been happier either. She was elated and never felt better. Three days had passed and he hadn't called her, she was worried. Her friend Richard was the first to contact her, and it wasn't good news. Draco had lied to her, he did have a condom, he had sex with a girl the day before her and they day after her...and that he had managed to take a picture of her while they were having sex and had shown it to his friends. She was devastated, broken, it couldn't be. Richard just hugged her while she cried._

_That night she called him and told him that after this they were never to speak again, that she hated him and couldn't see him. He tried to talk to her but she ignored him. Though they had to see each other a lot seeing as they are both 6__th__ year Slytherins. Hogwarts became her personal hell, Malfoy's friends would all point at her and smirk, they knew._

_*6 months later__*_

_Cass decided she needed to let go of her hate for him and at a concert she asked for a truce. To her surprise he jumped with elation and hugged her with hurricane force. Those strong feelings came rushing back with strength rivaling a giants. She wanted to grab his face and kiss him. He then introduced her to his new girlfriend of 5 months…Emily. They were in love and Cass was crushed once more. She had forgiven him too late…she was going to be second best again._

* * *

She was now sitting in class, glaring spitefully at the back of the new lovers heads. Richard, also a Slytherin, was trying to get her attention unsuccessfully.

"Cass..." He poked her in the side while whispering, trying not to catch Snape's attention. "Cassie!" He then whispered loudly in her ear when she didn't respond. Cass just kept her eyes on the happy couple, lost in her own mind with thought of Crucioing Emily until she begged for death. "Cassandra Marie Vega snap the bloody hell out of it!" Richard smacked her in the back of the head, still whisper-yelling.

She shook her head and gave him a half smile. "Thanks Rich, I don't know what I would have done if Snape saw me."

He rolled his eyes at her lazy attempt at appeasing him and told her in an exasperated tone "Just don't do it again. Start taking notes before he notices." He then turned his line of sight back to the blackboard and the lecturing greaser on his podium. She sighed and clicked her muggle pen, glad to not have to use ink and a quill. She could not wait for summer to come, it was only May...one more month to go.


End file.
